Legacy
by Lessa of Ruatha
Summary: THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Away to Hogwarts

~LEGACY~

by: Lessa of Ruatha

Hi!

the name's lessa of ruatha or just lessa. this is my first (posted) fic so lemme know what you think of it. just to give information, setsuna isn't the guardian of the time gates, she's only princess pluto and sailor pluto. her kaasan (well, her kaasan's ghost, technically) is the guardian though setsuna will inherit it soon.

PS: a lot of this will be OOC, but bear with me. in fact, it's almost AU because sere knows about cosmos but they haven't dealt with chaos yet. and there is no chibi-usa (she's such a little bitch! if i was a superheroin and some kid appeared in my life saying i was gonna rule the world and that i had to marry some asshole i'd probably ask her what she was on! then again, i wouldn't exactly act like sere does so i probably would have already killed mars, maybe even venus. mercury and jupiter would be my best friends, uranus would be like my twin, neptune would be a cousin, pluto an aunt, and saturn a little sister)

plot: a new enemy appears and has the power of true magic behind him. queen selenity sends the senshi to hogwarts to be taught that kind of magic, not the planetary stuff they know and use. but what if serena is really related to snape and is hiding all of her true self from even her closest senshi? what if she knows exactly who is trying to kill them? what if, to defeat him, she must go to the highest stage of her powers, beyond even that of cosmos? she must become the ultimate senshi, sailor ******!!!! (hehe, gotta keep you on your toes. i'll let you in on it later.)

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or sailor moon. i am but a broke 14-year-old with too much free time and way too used to procrastinating

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sick of smiling and so is my jaw 

can't you see my front is crumbling down 

I'm sick of being someone I'm not 

please get me out of this slump 

I'm sick of clapping 

when I know I can do it better for myself 

I'm sick of waiting 

sick of all these words that will never matter"

-- New Found Glory, "Understatement"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me get this straight- our enemy is stronger than us tenfold, Setsuna-san hasn't had any visions telling us of the future, Rei-chan can't see anything in the fire, and Hotaru-san keeps saying the Balance has shifted." (AN: hotaru is -san' because the inners and outers don't work together)

"Right" chorused all the senshi besides Ami and Serena. Ami, who had asked the previous question, and Serena who was sitting in the corner with a frown on her face. The senshi, Inners, Outers and Darien alike, had tried to talk to her but she snapped at them to leave her alone. Every few moments, one of them glanced at her, but that was it.

"Do not despair, senshi" a melodic voice floated over them. Hovering in the doorway was the ghost of Queen Selenity.

"Selenity-sama" all of the senshi bowed or curtsied.

"Selenity-sama, how can we fight this enemy? Our magic doesn't work." asked Rei.

"Your magic isn't strong enough" said the Queen sadly. "You must learn a new form of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Ami curiously.

"You will know soon enough" said Selenity cryptically.

Serena didn't even move, one might think she was asleep. But the Queen had caught her tiny glance over and saw that her back was tensed, ready for anything.

"Selenity-sama, why is it I haven't had a vision of this?" begged Setsuna.

"Because it's something your kaasan, the Guardian of the Time Gates, controls" explained Selenity. "She deferred to my judgement on the situation." The queen sighed and spread her hands. Instantly they were at the Time Gates, looking on into a portal.

Serena shook her head when they shifted. She peered at the people gathered outside the portal and bit down a gasp. *Kaasama!* her mind screamed. *That's-* she was unable to complete her thought. (AN: she's referring to the queen as -sama' because she's distancing herself from her past life and she doesn't think of selenity as her mother. whatever. if you don't get it i'll explain it to you ~sighs in exasperation~)

*Serenity-chan, you must understand that the senshi and Endymion-sama must be taught these ways of magic* said the queen.

*Why can't I show them truth and teach them?* protested Serena.

*You haven't the time, mesume-chan* interrupted the queen. *But you will be allowed to reveal some of yourself. That is, if no one else does.* An innocent grin tugged at the queen's lips. With that, the queen pushed the senshi through the portal. (AN: selenity refers to sere as -chan' because, as her serenity is dead, she looks to sere as a surrogate, even if sere doesn't want to be serenity.)

All of the senshi looked around, save Serena, as they appeared in a large castle, with a huge staircase behind them and a gigantic doorway in front of them. A stern-looking woman was waiting there, a scowl on her face. "Wait until the Headmaster introduces you" she told them, before disappearing into the room.

"Students of Hogwarts, this year we will be having many transfer students from Japan!" announced Dumbledore. "They are skilled in a different magic than ours, and we would appreciate it if you were kind and courteous to them, showing them what Hogwarts is about." He gestured to Professor McGonagall.

"Aino Minako, 5th year" began McGonagall, using the Japanese way of saying last name first.

The girl that came down wore robes of a pale yellow, that contrasted with her butterscotch-colored hair and cornflower-blue eyes. Eyes that looked around the room with awe. She sat slowly on the Sorting Hat's stool.

"Hmm" began the Hat, its voice heard by everyone in the Great Hall. "You are very carefree, but when someone hurts your friends you jump to help. A great deal of loyalty, too. You'll do well in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Minako handed the Hat back to McGonagall and headed over to the table that was cheering loudly.

"Kino Makoto, 5th year!"

A girl wearing forest green robes walked up to the stool. Her bright emerald-green eyes looked over the students, her wavy brown hair falling out of her loose ponytail. The moment the Hat touched her head it exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Makoto shrugged at the startled looks from the professors, and took a seat at said table.

"Mizuno Ami, 5th year!"

A mousy girl with bright blue hair and pale blue eyes walked shyly up the podium. Her pale blue robes billowed loosely around her petite frame. A pair of wire-frame glasses were perched on her nose.

"A protegé" remarked the Hat. "And at such a young age. A good appetite for learning. RAVENCLAW!"

Ami placed the Hat on the stool, blushing and fidgeting with her glasses at the cheers. She took a seat near another girl at the table.

"Hino Rei, 5th year!"

A young woman in crimson robes was the next to come down. Her long black hair swayed behind her and her violet eyes glanced over the Hall. She scowled at the professors and dropped onto the seat.

The Hat thought for a few seconds before announcing, "GRYFFINDOR!" (AN: i need her to be in gryffindor. yeah, yeah, she should go to slytherin, but she's not. so there!)

Scowl firmly in place, she took a seat at the Gryffindor table, beside Makoto.

"Ten'oh Haruka, 7th year!"

A young man wearing a golden robe stalked up the steps. Before he sat on the seat, he turned around and glared at everyone with dark blue eyes. Longish blond hair was pulled back from his face, pushed behind his ears. "First of all-" he began crisply. "Michi-koi is MINE. You try anything with her, Hota-chan, or Koneko-chan and you die. Understood?!" That said, he sat down. The Hat touched his head and screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Haruka slowly took a seat by Minako, still glaring at all the students, particularly the males.

"Kai'ou Michiru, 7th year!"

A beautiful young woman dressed in sea-green robes was the next to take her spot at the stool. She had strange, blue-green hair, and cerulean eyes that matched her robe. Her posture screamed elegance and self-confidence.

"Well ... " mumbled the Hat. "You wish to be with your boyfriend? I'm afraid that's not possible. You're for RAVENCLAW!"

Michiru gracefully went to sit by Ami, throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder at Haruka.

"Tomoe Hotaru, 4th year!"

A younger girl with short black hair walked up to the dais. She wore dark violet robes, a shade lighter than her dark purple eyes. Taking a seat, she was silent as the Hat murmured to her.

"You carry darkness within you" it began. "Not evil, no, just darkness. Hurt and pain, you've always known. Despite your wishes, you will do well in SLYTHERIN!"

Hotaru let McGonagall remove the Hat before making her way over to the table that hadn't recieved any senshi yet.

"Meiou Setsuna and Chiba Mamoru will be acting as a teaching assitants!"

The black-haired, blue-eyed man was beside Snape, who was glaring darkly at the other man. The green-haired, red-eyed woman was beside Professor Trelawny, looking a bit sick at the thought of working with the -cough*insane*cough- professor.

"And Tsukino Serena, 5th year!"

A young woman wearing a black robe was the last to come forth. She had a hood pulled over her head, hiding her face and hair. Striding up to the dais with an air of confidence, she glanced at Dumbledore. She removed the hood to reveal long blond hair in two odangoes and light blue eyes. Her stare intensified until he began to chuckle.

"Perhaps a reintroduction is in order" he said. "Seren Snape!"

A smirk curled Seren's lips. She snapped her fingers and her appearance reverted to her original one. Her hair lightened until it was a silver color, her eyes changing until they were a light amethyst. Winking at the professor who was in danger of loosing his eyes, she sat on the stool. The moment the Hat touched her head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Like Snape's blood would go anywhere else. Shrugging off the Hat, she took a seat across from Hotaru and beside a cute blond boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

please review and lemme know what you think!!

also, please vote on couples, though this will be a haruka/michiru fic (i won't put them with anyone else):

SEREN/DRACO

SEREN/SIRIUS

SEREN/REMUS

SEREN/GEORGE

SEREN/WOOD

HOTARU/HARRY

HOTARU/DRACO

HOTARU/FRED

HOTARU/REMUS

HOTARU/???? (some slytherin)

SETSUNA/SNAPE

SETSUNA/REMUS

SETSUNA/ALBUS (i don't think i've ever seen this one)

SETSUNA/no one

SETSUNA/????

this fic will focus on sere and hota mostly, they're my favorite sm characters. for anyone who read my bio and is wondering why the inners and chiba are in it, you'll see in later chapters. no, they won't have big parts because I HATE THEM! chiba will probably die. hmmmm, maybe i'll have snape kill him and maybe kill the inners too. interesting. 

full lyrics to new found glory's "understatement":

I'm sick of smiling and so is my jaw 

can't you see my front is crumbling down 

I'm sick of being someone I'm not 

please get me out of this slump 

I'm sick of clapping 

when I know I can do it better for myself 

I'm sick of waiting 

sick of all these words that will never matter 

I wire these nerves together

hoping for a chance to think on time

and I'm tracing over your letter to see

if your intentions are as good as mine 

But you're getting worse 

I swear it it's hard to prove you're an understatement 

you're getting worse and

I know that you'll be calling calling calling me again 

I'm done with everything that had to do with you

don't worry your pictures are already burned

I'm done with new friends 

don't sell yourself short you'll lose it in the end 

I wire these nerves together 

hoping for a chance to think on time

and I'm tracing over your letter to see

if your intentions are as good as mine 

But you're getting worse

I swear it it's hard to prove you're an understatement

but you're getting worse

and I know that you'll be calling calling calling me again 

I can't help how I feel no I can't help how i feel 

But you're gettin worse 

i swear it it's hard to prove you're an understatement 

you're gettin worse and i

know that you'll be calling calling me again

calling me again calling me again 

But you're getting worse

I swear it it's hard to prove you're an understatement

but you're getting worse

and I know you'll be calling calling calling me again


	2. Reliving the Past

~LEGACY~

Chapter 2: Reliving the Past

by: Lessa of Ruatha

author's ramblings: just so you know, there are a LOT of notes in this fic. sorry. i would condense them, but i'm too lazy. also, for the people who emailed me NO!, i see nothing wrong with writing a student/teacher romance. yeah, so seren is 15 and, say, sirius/lupin are in their 30's. first of all, i have a lot of puzzles with ages, second she's freakin immortal for crying out loud! third, I'M THE AUTHOR AND WHATEVER I SAY GOES!

~~~~~~~~~

"Today's a reason for living

Today's the blood from the stone

Today's the light from the candle

Helping us to find our way home

Today we carry each other

Today the past is a freak

Today, the time for forgiveness

You were never that good to me

WELCOME TO THIS WORLD!"

-- Our Lady Peace "Sorry"

OUR LADY PEACE ROCKS!!!

~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at the piece of parchment a boy handed her. "Neechan, what's this?" she asked Seren in Japanese.

Seren glanced at the parchment. "Class schedule" she told the younger girl. "Let's see."

Hotaru handed over the parchment.

"Alright" Seren read it over. "You have Potions with Ravenclaw in the morning. After lunch you have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, and Herbology with Gryffindor. All 4th years."

Hotaru pouted, but accepted her schedule back. "What do you have, Neechan?" she asked. (AN: no, they're not sisters by blood. they just think of each other as sisters.)

"First I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor 5th years" she informed Hotaru. "Then I have Astronomy with Slytherin, and Divination with Ravenclaw." A though occurred to her and she turned to the blond boy. "When are Quidditch tryouts?"

"After dinner" he sniffed. His eyes gazed over her, head to foot, as though looking for a flaw. Angel' drifted into his mind. (AN: no! i don't know if this is going to be seren/draco yet, he just thinks she's hot) "Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself.

"Seren Snape" she gave no notice of his roaming eyes, instead just giving him a smirk, then turning back to Hotaru.

"And our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Remus Lupin" announced Dumbledore. "For those of you wondering about his being a werewolf, know that all of your parents are aware, and every month during the full moon he will be isolated. His dog, Blackie, will accompany him." If one looked close enough, they could see his eyes were twinkling.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry choked on his bread. Ron pounded his back, and Hermione was shocked that Dumbledore got him into the school.

Back at the Slytherin table, Seren and Hotaru joined the long line of students back to the Slytherin dorms. They wound through the hallways, through a few passages, until they were at a huge stone wall. "Mudblood" announced a prefect, and the wall split to reveal the Slytherin dorms.

Inside, green cushion chairs were scattered a random intervals, most facing the blue flames in the fireplace. There were two winding staircases, one to the boy's dorms and one to the girl's. The whole common room had a dark and dank sense, and most of it was shaded in the dark except for the spots illuminated by the blue flames.

"Are we meeting tonight, Neechan?" Hotaru asked in a soft voice.

"Hai" replied Seren in a low voice. They headed up to the dorms to change into their uniforms. Thirty minutes later Seren was leading Hotaru to the Potions classroom with a note to give to Snape, and then split off to get to DADA.

Opening the door, she saw she was the first person there. She dumped her stuff on one of the tables, dropped into the seat and leaned back comfortably, her feet pushed up onto the table. She glanced over her shoulder when the door opened. And raised an eyebrow.

A very hot guy was standing there. He was probably a good ten years older than her, but was he cute. (AN: no, i don't know if it's sere/sirius yet.) He had shaggy brown hair that hung around his shoulders. He had deep blue eyes that matched perfectly with his hair and robes.

"Er" Sirius Black stared at the girl who was lounged comfortably in the chair. He had meant to talk to Remus before students arrived but ... His eyes looked her over, a smile threatening to break out when she saw him checking her out. Bad, Sirius, bad!' he thought to himself furiously. She's half your age!' Out loud he said, "Is Professor Lupin here?"

Seren shrugged. "Don't think so" she said. "Who're you?"

"Ah ... a friend" Sirius snatched the first thought. "And you?" If Remus wasn't here yet, he might as well get to know one of the students.

Seren gave him an odd look. Even if he hadn't been at the Sorting, she knew everyone was probably talking about her relation to Snape. "Seren Snape" she finally chuckled.

"Serverus has a daughter?!" exclaimed Sirius.

She shrugged. "No shit sherlock" she muttered under her breath.

Just then Lupin slid in the door. "Sir-" he cut himself off, seeing Seren already there. "C'mon, Padfoot, old friend. We can talk in my office."

As they exited, the rest of the class entered. Draco took a seat in the back, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables in the front. The rest of the class filed in and took the empty seats, though a few seats, including the one beside Seren, were empty. Professor Lupin reentered, along with a large black dog. The dog went over to Harry and the others, curling up under their desk.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what you did last year?" asked Lupin.

"We learned about the Unforgivable Curses" said *who else?* Hermione immediately.

Lupin nodded, face creased in thought. "Very well, perhaps this year we will work with Elemental Magic" he said slowly.

Most of the class gasped. Ron and Harry, not knowing what that was, didn't, nor did Seren, though she did have a surprised look on her face.

Seeing their faces, Lupin grinned, teeth flashing. "Yes, I am qualified to teach you Elemental Magic" he informed them. "I was taught it by a Great Mage."

Clow Reed (AN: no! i'm not bringing CCS into this, i'm just using the name)' drifted into Seren's mind. She started. How was it possible Lupin had met Clow Reed? He had been dead for almost a century now.

Lupins' gaze lingered on Seren for the briefest second, though she caught it. Her surprised face morphed into shock. Lupin was from that era? Was he immortal? Or a reincarnation? Or a god? Or Gifted? She decided she needed to know. Having one of the other Gifted around would be nice, but if he never died after the Clow Era ... She shuddered. He could be well going on two or three centuries now.

Taking a deeper look at him, her eyes widened drastically. She narrowed them, stifling a sharp gasp. He was a werewolf, and therefore, he was considered a lesser immortal, meaning he would remain the age he was when he was turned. That would make him 10, in his true form. A very strong illusion was surrounding him, so powerful it had seeped into his very soul and become permanent. There was no way to gauge how old he really was. He could have easily lived since the Clow Era. The depths of his eyes, as well as the power of the aura she sensed around him, said that he could have very well. A pale green aura, with the twin rings of dark blue and black, which signified the teaching of Clow Reed and Clow Yue (AN: i think clow is the first name, but in this case it's last. SO THERE! and no, that's not yue from CCS. this yue is just the name of clow reed's wife). She gulped. If he was from the Clow Era, even if not from the Dynasty itself, he would know her. She stifled a sigh of exasperation. There went her life.

Eyes twinkling, Lupin continued. He quickly paired everyone up until Seren was the only one without a partner. "Well, Miss Black, I guess that you will have to be my partner" he finished. "Everyone, you may work either in this room or in the hallway. There is a barrier, so don't bother to try and leave. Please open your books and each of you pick a sorcerer or sorceress in there. Miss Black, if you will accompany me-?" He let it hang off.

Sighing, Seren trudged after Lupin as he entered his office, closing the door securely behind him. As soon as the door was shut, Lupin was embracing her tightly. "My lady, I thought you were dead" he whispered, face buried in her hair.

Seren was stiff, trying to remember who he was. For he obviously was from the Dynasty, and knew who she was. She sorted through her multiple reincarnations until she ended up at her very first. Clow Yue, wife to Clow Reed, the greatest sorcerer and sorceress to ever exist. Reed, the more passive of the two, connected with the Elements Air and Earth. Yue, the more amorous one, intimately joined to the Elements Fire and Water. A young man flashed into her mind.

"Kadden?" she questioned.

"Yes" he drew back, studying her. His blank face morphed into one of incredible joy. "It has been many, many years since I have last seen you, my lady."

"You never died?" her voice was a gasp, incredulous.

He shook his head slowly, incredible age glimmering in his eyes. "Before Reed died, he made me swear that I would search you out" he admitted slowly. "I have been searching for two centuries."

Seren gasped. "Kadden" she whispered softly, in shock.

He shook his head, not a shadow of the feeling surrounding him anymore. "How is it that you became Serverus' daughter?" he chuckled.

Seren shrugged. "Directly after the Clow Era, as Elemental Magic begin to be concealed and secret, I was reborn as Crown Princess Serenity of the White Moon. As you know, you can only have one destiny. So, I was forced to take on that role, instead of being later incarnated as Siina, a woman of the Dagon Clan, which is all that is left of the Era. I went through multiple rebirths until Fate and Destiny fucked up. Instead of being born to Tsukino Ikuko by Tsukino Kenji, I was born to Diana Snape by Serverus Snape. Seeing their mistake, the Twins corrected it in the first way they could think of. Diana Snape died in childbirth and Serverus Snape, so sick with grief, was found unable to be his child's legal guardian. I was immediately transported to Japan, where Ikuko and Kenji adopted me. Four years ago, when I regained my full memories of all my lives, I sought him out." She shrugged, finishing her story.

Lupin was silent, processing the information she gave and wondering about the information she deliberately didn't give. "Who are those others?" he asked.

"The Sailor Senshi, from my tenure as Moon Princess" she explained. "Only they had no lifetimes between the Silver Millennium and this one. Chiba is Endymion, whom I am supposed to be betrothed to."

Lupin stared at her incredulously, before throwing his head back with a shout of laughter. "As it is, you already have Sirius and our young Mister Malfoy under your spell" he managed to snort out.

"Sirius?" she immediately latched onto the name.

Lupin paled, realizing he had let it slip. "One second" he said. Sticking his head out the door, he called, "Blackie!" The large dog loped into the room, looking up at Lupin and Seren. Lupin sighed. "Transform, Sirius. I didn't mean to let it slip."

The dog growled at him, before transforming back into the man Seren had seen before. "Whoa!" she jumped back. "An animagus? I've never heard of one who became a black dog."

"Unregistered" admitted Sirius slowly, a rueful grin on his face. Then he brightened considerably. "If you already know, why not all? Sirius Black, m'lady." He bowed gallantly, kissing her hand.

Seren giggled (AN: yes. i'm making her at least act semi-human) and a slight blush painted itself across her cheeks. "A pleasure to meet you" she quickly snatched her hand back.

And for the life of him, Lupin didn't know why a flash of anger and jealousy overcame him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

make sure you review!!!! the voting for couples closes on the 13th cuz i wanna start putting real romance into it. so far, i believe SEREN/DRACO, HOTARU/HARRY, and SETSUNA/REMUS are winning. REVIEW!!! also, i'm writing both a CCS/HP/SM crossover that i don't know if i'll post or not. for that, i need to know the cards. CAN SOMEONE **EMAIL **ME THE NAMES OF ALL 52 CARDS?

the full lyrics to "Sorry":

"Today's a reason for living

Today's the blood from a stone

Today's a light from a candle

Helping us to find our way home

Today we carry each other

Today the past is a freak

Today's a time for forgiveness

You were never that good to me

(Welcome to this world of mine)

I'm sorry, I can't lie

I'm wasting too much time

Drowning I've been blind

But I've opened up my eyes

Sorry, I can't lie

So I just say goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

Yeah

Today's tasting the honey

Today's the strike of a match

And today's the lines in the pavement

Helping us to find our way back

Today's the crosses we carry

Today's the strength that we need

And today's the hand of an angel

You were not the kind to believe

(Welcome to this world of mine)

I'm sorry, I can't lie

I'm wasting too much time

Drowning I've been blind

But I've opened up my eyes

Sorry, I can't lie

So I just say goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

Yeah

Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God

Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God

Oh what a day, oh what a day, oh my God

And oh my God, and oh my God, yeah

Today we carry each other

Today we do what we should

Today's a time for forgiving

Today I wish I could...

I'm sorry, I can't lie

I'm wasting too much time

Drowning, I've been blind

But I've opened up my eyes

Sorry, I can't lie

So I just say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

Another bye, goodbye, goodbye

Another bye, goodbye, goodbye, yeah

Another bye, goodbye, goodbye

Another bye, goodbye, bye"


	3. First Taste

Legacy

Chapter 3: First Taste

by Lessa of Ruatha

AN: sorry about the really long wait. as the an said- i was sick. and the people at the lab were stupid and it took them three extra days to do the bloodwork. guess what? MONO SUCKS! i am sleeping up to nine hours a night and random times during the day. hence the reason it took me 2-3 weeks to write this. i'm sleeping somuch that i don't have time to do ANYTHING. this is my ranting because all my friends are sick of hearing about my messed up life.

Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or sailor moon. damn.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Last time I talked to you,

You were lonely and out of place,

You were looking down on me,

Lost out in space,

Laid underneath the stars,

Strung out and feeling brave,

Watch the riddles glow,

Watch them float away."

-- Our Lady Peace "Somewhere Out There"

~~~~~~~~~~

Seren shook off the protected feeling the book gave her and glanced up at the sky. Though all of the senshi stayed in the dorms, they all had individual rooms there. Her and Hotaru's room were nearly the same as the rest of the Slytherin dungeons. They were simple rooms, 14x18 feet, which they were allowed to do anything with. Hotaru had prints of Michiru's work on some of her walls, and her room had the air of someone who only spent time in it to sleep, for she had expressed an interest in Seren's room and the library.

Seren's walls were black with a pattern of green, interlocking snakes. One of her walls was covered in shelves of books, all of which were Wizard-related; most the kind students weren't supposed to have at the school. In the corner she had a large cauldron set up- her father thought it better for her to make her own potions than have someone do the work for her. She was sprawled out on top of the bed- a huge thing with black silk sheets and pillows. The silk canopy over the bed whispered through the air with the smallest of breaths, and was the same color. Hotaru was tucked back into the other comfortable piece of furniture in the room- a huge green monstrosity that was as comfortable as it was ugly [1]. Her wardrobe was on one wall, and a vanity stood on the final one. Each had their own bathroom attacked to the bedrooms.

"Hota-chan" she called the other girl up out of her trance. The younger senshi had been running around the school all day and had barely eaten anything at mealtimes. Trancing was more rejuvenating than sleep usually. "We need to go. It's time to meet the others." Seren carefully marked the page she was on, then closed the book, running a finger down the front, a soft smile on her face. The book was made of worn leather, black, with a pattern of emeralds and silver down the front. It was her mother's diary, the book she had found the day she turned 11. She had read it millions of times, and it always helped with the fact that she never knew her mother.

Hotaru pushed herself out of the chair and stretched, wincing at the mass of sore muscles that had once been her back. "Midnight already?" she couldn't believe it. It felt like she had been in trance for a few minutes, not the four hours it had been in real life. Seeing Seren's nod, she shrugged, wincing as that move let her know the muscles in her neck were sore as well.

"I have a pain-relief potion if you want it" Seren offered.

"Nah" Hotaru shook her head. "I just need to stop trancing in comfortable chairs that make people relax." She threw a mock-glare at the chair and grinned when Seren chuckled. "Besides, it'll go away shortly enough." She gave Seren a confused look as the other girl grabbed various potions and threw them into her subspace pocket.

Seren saw her look. "You honestly think the Inner Senshi are gonna let this go easily?" she snorted.

"Nah, guess not" realized Hotaru, not surprised to find that she could care less what the Inners did. She giggled when Seren gave her a sneer. "Your Tousan is better at that" she pointed out.

"He is rather intimidating, isn't he?" remarked Seren proudly. "He's been like that since I met him. But he's an incredible person. Slytherin just made him colder." Seren stopped tossing the potions in, and made her way over to her full-length mirror, Hotaru following behind. "It's a transporter, like the ones the Four Sisters used" she explained to the curious girl. "I thought it was a good idea, and Puu helped me fashion it into reality. Just concentrate very hard on where you want to be, and step through. You know where we're going?" Seren sweatdropped. She'd forgotten during the course of her hectic day. Not only from classes, but avoiding the Inners, ignoring the boys of Hogwarts, and the annoyances that most of the other students had been given who her father was.

"Setsu-mama said we'd be in the teacher's lounge in the lower left side of the school" Hotaru said slowly, trying to remember the exact words Setsuna had said.

"That one?" Seren blinked, then shrugged. It was near where she figured Setsuna would have been given rooms. Though she doubted the Time Senshi would spend any time in them. "That's the Blue Room" she told Hotaru. Because Hotaru didn't know the room just to transfer using its surroundings, she'd have to go by its title alone. Seren concentrated on the room and stepped _into_ the mirror. Hotaru blinked, but followed suit.

They were the last to arrive, Seren noted as she looked around cooly, lips pressed into a firm line. All of the senshi were seated or standing in the room. She took a seat on one of the chairs along the wall, giving Hotaru a nod when the other threw a sharp glance in her direction.

"Now" Seren's voice was ice. "I call this meeting' to order." Her lips twisted into a sardonic smile, which, coupled by her mocking tone, annoyed several of them. (AN: oh yea, i refer to mamoru as an inner just CUZ.)

"Odango Atama, what the hell is going on?!" Rei screamed.

Seren raised a single eyebrow. "What ever do you mean, Rei-chan?" stressing the chan.'

Rei glared darkly at her. "What the hell is going on?" she repeated.

"Oh" Seren nodded as if she was only just understanding, an action done to piss Rei off even more. "Well. Selenity brought us here. My real Tousan works here as a professor. Uh ... we're all witches-" she purposely included Mamoru in that definition "-Except for Ruka-chan who's a wizard. What else is there?"

"Maybe if you could explain about the idea of your father being that ... man, not Tsukino-san back in Tokyo" said Ami, tastefully not remarking on her dislike of Snape.

Seren nodded. "He is a bastard, but he's my Tousan" she told her, ignoring the gasps. "He's a wonderful person, but he hides his emotions and such makes him appear as a demon."

Ami smiled slightly.

"You guys know the Silver Millennium was our last life, right?" nods greeted Seren's answer, including a snort from Rei, a yeah right' mumbled under Minako's breath, and a roll of the eyes from Mamoru. "Well, I had lives during that course of about 2000 years between them. I also had a life before the Millennium." Ami's eyes widened at what that implied, and Seren nodded. "I had another destiny I was supposed to fulfill.-"

"IT'S CALLED CRYSTAL TOKYO, YOU STUPID WHORE!" exploded Mamoru. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY ME AND I'M GOING TO RULE THE WORLD! IT'S OUR DESTINY AND YOU CAN'T STOP THAT!"

Seren didn't react to his outburst. "Ordinarily, no, I couldn't" she replied with a smirk. "But because I've already broken that destiny to take up my original one, I can. So go fuck yourself Mamo-_fag_. Cause there's no way in the Twelve Hells of Hades that I'm marrying you or having that little brat." Against her will, her thoughts turned to the brown-haired, blue-eyed man from earlier that she wouldn't mind having a kid with-

Abruptly cutting off that thought, she rose to her feet. "My turn for a question" she informed them. "How long have you been working for Voldemort?"

Mamoru looked shocked before he glared at her. With an insane cackle, he pulled up his arm to reveal the Dark Mark. But it was surrounded by a triangle.

Seren went cold. She hadn't anticipated that. Shit.

"Did you know your precious daddy is one of us, Usako?" he cooed, smiling insanely at her.

Seren looked shocked. On the outside. "My-my father is not ... scum like you" she snarled out, as though unable to believe it. They didn't need to know of the truth behind her father's being a Death Eater. "Others?" her heart went cold when she saw Rei and Minako each roll up their sleeves (AN: i decided to keep mako and ami in the story, at least for now) to reveal the same marks.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ran through Seren's mind. She hadn't been anticipating _that_ either.

The three gave her that eerie, not-entirely-sane smile before they all pressed firmly on top of their Dark Marks. They were all encompassed in Dark Magic, and when it cleared, they weren't the same anymore.

Mamoru was changed the least. His hair fell past his shoulders in black locks, and his eyes were now the same black. His skin was incredibly pale, and the dark robes only enhanced that. "Onyx" he introduced himself.

Rei's hair was dark red, and fell to her feet. Her eyes were the same red, and her robes were black with red clasps. "Ruby" she licked her lips.

Minako's transformation was the most normal. Her hair turned a very light, platinum shade of blond and fell a few inches past her feet. Her eyes turned that same strange shade of yellow, as well. Her robes matched Rei's though they had yellow clips. "Diamond" she purred.

"The Trio of Darkness" Seren remarked with a sneer. "You think you can kill me? Try!" She pulled a sword from behind her, having no time to transform as the three leaped at her.

Haruka and Michiru worked in concert, quickly drawing Minako off onto the side. Both had quickly transformed, so it was Diamond against Eternal Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Neptune. Wind and water, dagger and mirror, went to work, aiming for a kill.

Hotaru, Ami, and Makoto followed the other senshis example. They quickly transformed and drew Ruby off to the other side, albeit a bit slower. Eternal Sailor Saturn's glaive was the most helpful, because Ruby was dodging their senshi attacks easily.

Seren wasn't faring that much better. She had forgotten that Endymion had been an excellent swordsman, and that trait carried over into this life. She was scoring on him more than he on her, but she was bleeding still. The fact that his blade was much heavier than hers wasn't helping.

She slid to the side, focus narrowing only to the fight. She forced herself to forget what would happen if they lost this duel, forgot that the other senshi could die at any point. Her eyes were on that blade as it flashed through the air, as she narrowly avoided it.

Too narrow! It sliced her upper arm, and she hissed in pain, quickly transferring the sword from her left to right hand. She bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, so far into the fight she was in a near-trance. Seeing Onyx leaving an opening, she lunged forward almost desperately. The attack forced him to leap back, else wise be gutted. She bared her teeth, but kept on, not giving him a chance to counter.

Finally, she swung her sword around two-handed, about to bring the killing blow when suddenly Onyx disappeared. She didn't so much as lower her sword or move her eyes, using her senses to see if Ruby and Diamond were gone.

They were.

Muscle by muscle, she forced herself to relax. The sword dropped from numb hands, and she stared at it blankly. It wasn't even _her_ sword, probably the reason Onyx had been able to score on her so quickly.

"They're gone" Sailor Jupiter remarked in the silence.

"Voldemort recalled them" said Seren bitterly. "Detransform, the lot of you. We need to see what injuries won't heal. Then, I believe you'll need a better idea of what's going on."

Following the order, they all detransformed. Ami was shocked to see that their injuries remained, despite being inflicted when in senshi form. Hotaru quickly healed herself, Ami, and Makoto. Michiru and Haruka were not severely injured, so they waved her off. Seren also waved her off, healing the cuts and slices herself. She quickly summoned washcloths and handed them out, so everyone could wash of the blood. She murmured something under her breath and a silver fire appeared on the floor. She threw her washcloth in and gestured for the others to burn theirs too. "We can't allow him to track us" she explained.

"What did you mean, you broke your destiny'?" this was something that Haruka didn't know of. Something he didn't like the sound of.

Seren smiled sadly. "I am no longer Princess Serenity" she explained. "She's dead. I no longer hold any place in the Millennium hierarchy. The Silver Crystal is no longer mine directly. You all have no duty to protect me."

"But you are Serenity-hime" protested Makoto.

"No, I'm not!" Seren was getting angry. Why didn't they understand? They no longer had to risk their lives for her! They had no duty to stand by her anymore. They could enjoy their lives as normal humans now, or even as witches and wizards if they chose.

But Setsuna had other ideas. "Who are you, then?" she asked.

"Seren Snape, reincarnation of Clow Yue of the Clow Dynasty" answered Seren, a bit curious as to the quick question.

"Then I pledge my life to protect the life of Clow Yue throughout all her lives" Setsuna dropped to her knees, her staff held above her head. "As Setsuna of Time, Heir to Planet Pluto and future Gate Guardian, I make my vow."

Haruka was the next to fall to his knees, Space Dagger above his head (AN: i know it's really a sword, but i'm calling it a dagger). "I, too, pledge my life to protect the life of Clow Yue throughout all hers. As Haruka of the Winds, Heir to Planet Uranus and future Wind Sage, I make my vow."

Michiru and Hotaru were the next to pledge. Ami followed after a moment's hesitation, Makoto directly after her.

Seren was gaping. Angry tears were gathering at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. What were the bakas doing? She had just _freed_ them from the duty they had immediately taken back. "NO! Don't you understand, dammit?! I don't want you to protect me!" Unable to continue, she stormed from the room.

Michiru and Setsuna quickly stopped Haruka and Hotaru from running after her. "A lot of Serena is still in her" said Setsuna mysteriously. "She still doesn't want us hurt. Part of the fact that she let go of Serenity was to get us out of the fight."

"Setsuna-san?" asked Ami quietly. "You seem to know more about Hogwarts than either Makoto or I. Could you go over that, and this new Seren?"

"Of course, Ami-san" replied Setsuna, a strange light in her eyes.

"Please, call me Ami-chan" protested Ami, flushing at the older woman's formality.

"Very well, Ami-chan" and slowly, the bonds between Inner and Outer were dissolved. All that was left was senshi.

Seren stomped around the school until she ended up in one of the gardens just outside Hogwarts. It was camouflaged neatly, and unable to be seen unless you were walking directly on top of it. The trees were mostly weeping willows, the branches nearly hitting the ground. The darkness had transformed the pink flowers a dark purple, with slivers of moonlight coming through in a patchwork pattern. She walked around, turning, trying to see the whole thing. She passed through a row of trees grown thickly together and gasped at what she saw.

This inner place was even more beautiful than the garden. Roses of every shade imaginable, from black to bloodred to white, were there. Branches seemed to have grown naturally into shapes resembling chairs or areas for people to sit. She blinked at the man propped up by one of the trees. "Sirius?" (AN: no shit sherlock.)

The figure tensed and pushed himself up. She heard muffled curses and managed a tiny smile despite her depression at the moment. She stepped into a pool of moonlight, letting him see who she was.

"Seren?" Sirius was honestly surprised. What was the girl doing wandering around after midnight? And with Voldemort back? He thought only his godson and his friends were foolish enough to do so. He seemed to forget that when he had been a Marauder, he James, Remus, and Peter had done the same thing countless times. Of course, Voldemort hadn't been around back then. He took a closer look at the daughter of his longtime enemy.

Her robes were torn and hanging off her slender frame, revealing that she wore only Muggle clothes underneath it- a green tank top and a pair of black shorts. Her shimmering silver hair was more than half falling out of the braid she had put it in. Her eyes, that incredible shade of amethyst, were full of pain and anger and ... fear? She looked like hell. "Seren?" he was only a few feet away from her, having jumped up when she entered what he called the Grove.' He placed a hand on her shoulder.

And her thin hold on calm vanished. With an incoherent noise, she threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing. She surrendered everything -her appearance, her dignity, everything- as she broke down. She clung to him tightly, letting the last bit of her pride evaporate, letting all the tears she had been holding back come into the light. She was crying so hard she couldn't think of anything. Tears of pain, of confusion, of frustration and anger all blended together as she cried herself into exhaustion on that comfortable shoulder.

Sirius, to his credit, despite being surprised at suddenly having an armful of Seren, did the first thing he could think off. He sat back down in the niche he had been in when she had shown up. Her body was curled around his, so he ended up sitting with his legs out, Seren half on top of him, half in front of him. She was crying hard, and all he could think of to comfort her was to hold her tightly, stroke her back, brush through her hair.

Soon enough, her sobbing ceased, but she still clung to him, shivering. It was no surprise why, and Sirius cursed himself. It was just before the brunt of winter, and she was dressed in something suited to 80û at a pool. He pulled his cloak out from the tangle of branches that was a tree and wrapped it around her. Her shivering soon ceased, and a contented sigh escaped her lips.

Seren was ... content. For the first time in her life, she was relaxed enough that all but the last of her wards was down. She had never been ... just held like this. Oh, the Tsukinos or one of her friends would hug her sometimes, but she was never this relaxed. Never this ... protected. Sirius held her tightly, but with a gentleness that took her breath away. She sighed softly, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She peeked up at him under her lashes, up into those incredible dark blue eyes that had captured her attention from the moment she had seen him, some 15 hours earlier. Of its own free will, her hand came up to touch his cheek, to brush against one particularly unruly curl. Her eyes locked with his.

Sirius was shocked out his reverie when he felt Seren's cool fingers touch his cheek. He lifted one hand to cover her fingers, and they laced together, but he didn't move them. His eyes locked with hers, and he found he couldn't look away from that bright amethyst gaze (AN: i have no idea why i'm making such a big deal that her eyes are amethyst' not purple' or violet.' moments of insanity, i guess). Despite his brain telling him this was _wrong_ every fiber in his being told him this was _right._ He looked hard into her eyes, then lowered his lips to touch hers. It was a light kiss, a brush of his lips against hers, but it sent his blood boiling. Unable to help himself, he brought her closer, crushing his lips against hers.

Seren's eyes widened when she felt Sirius' warm breath on her face. Her eyes slowly closed as his lips brushed ever-so-lightly over her own. She gasped at the warmth of his kiss, and as he deepened it.

Sirius was unable to control himself, from the moment he had tasted her lips he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. His lips were hard against her, almost bruising force. His hands, at one point around her back, were now creeping under the hem of her shirt.

Seren let out a surprised moan as his warm hands came in contact with the flesh of her stomach. Her head fell back and she shivered delightedly as his warm lips and tongue did wondrous things to her neck.

Sirius gave a primal growl as she let out a soft moan. Her lips out of his reach, even minutely, he turned his attention to the ivory skin of her neck. His hands, still under her shirt, moved to her back as he gently pulled it off her. He felt her shiver as the cold air hit her, and ended that by wrapping a strong arm around her back and bringing her closer to him, if possible. He nipped gently at the base of her neck, then a little harder, drawing blood. He licked the blood off then blew of the spot, chuckling lavishly at the shudder that coursed through her body. Pressed so intimately together as they were, he could feel it.

Seren let out a gasp as his lips closed over hers again, merciless in the kiss. Another flood of desire overcame her. Her hands let go of his shoulders as the kiss continued, and she brought them to the base of his shirt. She quickly brought it over his head, breaking the kiss for a single second. He was thin, but she could feel the muscles nearly etched into his skin as her hands splayed out on his warm flesh. She pulled away from his lips to press searing lips and tongue to his flesh.

Sirius groaned as she did so, his hands weaving into the hair he had pulled out of her braid at some point. His eyes snapped open and it finally occurred to him what he had been about to do. He pulled back, almost horrified at what he had done. She was 15 years old for Merlin's sake!

Seren's eyes opened when she felt Sirius fairly _jump_ away from her. She licked her lips, winced because they were bruised, and stared up at him, grabbing his wrist to keep him from running off. "Sirius?" her voice was husky.

It took every bit of self-restraint Sirius had not to jump the girl at that moment. Her hair was falling partly over her shoulder, head tilted up, lips parted, eyes dark, in only a black bra, she was an incredibly sexy picture. But he called on those reservoirs of strength he had built up through his years at Azkaban, and forced himself to turn away from that incredibly tempting sight. He quickly pulled on his shirt, mumbled an apology to Seren, and turned into Snuffles, loping off into the forest.

Seren sat, stunned, unable to move for a minute. She was indignant, then that faded when she realized _why_ exactly the man had fair run away. Looking at his retreating form, she whispered, "I always get what I want. And right now, Sirius, I want you." A smirk curved her still-bruised lips and she touched them gently with a fingertip. She hesitated a moment, but with the devil's own grin, she left her shirt on the ground and spun his cloak around her shoulders. The warm, thick material was soft and she inhaled his own scent- a scent composed of musk, sweat, something resembling a dog, and a woodlands smell. It was comforting, and she felt protected. With a giggle, she transported back to her bedroom, ready to call it a night.

----------

1 - see if you can guess what book this comes from (in the book it's really BLUE not GREEN but blue isn't slytherin so ...)

review! please! i'll try to work some remy/sets and harry/hota romance into the next chapter but i make no promises. this was an incredibly long chapter. i can't promise that the rest are this long, either. the next should be out in a week or two. review guys!

as always, the full lyrics to the song featured above-

Our Lady Peace "Somewhere Out There":

Last time I talked to you,

you were lonely and out of place.

You were looking down on me,

lost out in space.

Laid underneath the stars,

strung out and feeling brave.

Watch the riddles glow,

watch them float away.

Down here in the atmosphere,

garbage and city lights,

you gotta save your tired soul,

you gotta save our lives.

Turn on the radio,

to find you on satellite,

I'm waiting for the sky to fall,

I'm waiting for a sign.

All we are is all so far.

You're falling back to me,

the star that I can't see.

I know you're out there,

somewhere out there.

You're falling out of reach,

defying gravity,

I know you're out there,

somewhere out there.

Hope you remember me,

when you're homesick and need a change.

I miss your purple hair,

I miss the way you taste.

I know you'll come back someday,

on a bed of nails awake.

I'm praying that you don't burn out,

or fade away.

All we are is all so far

You're falling back to me,

the star that I can't see.

I know you're out there,

somewhere out there.

You're falling out of reach,

defying gravity,

I know you're out there,

somewhere out there.

You're falling back to me,

the star that I can't see.

I know you're out there, oh.

You're falling out of reach,

defying gravity....

I know you're out there,

somewhere out there.

You're falling back to me,

the star that I can't see.

I know you're out there,

somewhere out there.

You're falling out of reach,

defying gravity,

I know you're out there,

somewhere out there.

You're falling back to me.

Well I know,

I know.

You're falling out of reach.

I know...


	4. The Birth of the Faerie

Legacy

Chapter 4: The Birth of the Faerie

by Lessa of Ruatha

AN: god! i just read the last chapter again and realized i'm trying to make this into a just-romance story. i really didn't mean to. i will have romance in, but i don't want to focus on relationships, at least this early in the story. and i'm not sure but i think i'm gonna put mako with draco. BUT I HAVE NO IDEA IF OR WHO AMI SHOULD BE WITH. if you have an idea (maybe a weasley twin or something) lemme know. for the people who've asked, artemis will come in later. i don't know why, but i really don't want luna in here so i'm gonna say she went with rei, mamoru, and minako. 

disclaimer: i don't own SM or HP. i do own my own characters.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't want you to give it all up,

And leave your own life collecting dust,

And I don't want you to feel sorry for me,

You never gave us a chance to be,

And I don't need you to be by my side,

And tell me that everything's all right,

I just wanted you to tell me truth,

You know I'd do that for you"

-- Hoobastank "Running Away"

~~~~~~~~~~

Ami looked up, a frown creasing her brow. What was that sound? It sounded like ... almost like a choir. Dozens of voices coming together to form a single sound. But where was it?

She looked around the library. She was currently in-between two of the bookshelves, sitting comfortably in a small window she had found. She marked the book she was looking at as she glanced out the window. Her eyes narrowed. Was that group of trees glowing? She could practically _feel_ the power emanating from that spot.

She idly wondered if Seren was doing some kind of magic. During one of her free periods she had found the other girl sneaking around the halls and forced an answer out of her. Apparently Seren's magic worked in the way it had during her first life- a kind of magic referred to as "the Gift." It meant that her magic worked differently than the way everyone else's did. As such, she rarely attended classes so as not to embarrass herself or the professors.

Ami had noticed that some subjects, like History of Magic, were particularly easy for her. In retrospect, she had noticed that Makoto, whom she regularly had classes with, had a tendency to end up doodling or throwing things at the ceiling behind Binns' back. Or likewise, she found that she had a hard time with Divination, whereas Hotaru had said it was incredibly simple. Or, vice versa, Hotaru found Charms difficult, and Ami found it rather medium in terms of difficulty.

It seemed that senshi abilities had nothing to do with it. According to Cho Chang, an older girl in Ravenclaw, all students had classes they were good in and some they were bad in. Even Hermione Granger, probably the smartest girl in school, easily had as much trouble with Divination as she did. Though she had learned that Hermione had dropped the class in her Third Year.

Wondering what it was, she quietly left the library and headed outside. She glanced over her shoulder guiltily. She felt bad about sneaking out this late, but something about that magic ... that _feeling_ of power had captured her.

As she entered the rather large grove of trees, she had the oddest sensation of being examined. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the thousands of colors that hung around the grove.

A single one, a bright green, hovered in front of her. It seemed to solidify and, in the next moment a small human-shaped _thing_ was there. It was perhaps two feet tall, and very female. Her hair, cut neatly at her bare feet, was a pale green, the same color as her eyes. She wore a shift of a strange amber cloth. In her hand she held a thin blade, which was pointed threateningly in Ami's face. But the most incredible thing was the twin butterfly-like wings that sprouted from her back.

"What wrath dost thee wish to encure by trolloping in our land?" she asked in a strange accent.

Ami recognized the tone of voice as something akin to Shakespearean. "Er ... I saw your lights" she offered, somehow losing all her eloquence.

The tiny woman looked insulted. "What didst thou say?" she demanded. "We of the Faerie cannot hear you, mortal."

Ami realized maybe if she spoke like them- "Um ... I sawest thous lights and such by the ... uh ... glass of looking and wondered what was thine's cause" she tried.

The woman still looked ruffled, but she looked more calmed. She opened her mouth to say more when a younger boy flew in front of her. He was as green as she, his hair cut at his waist not his feet, and dressed in the same amber cloth. They were very alike. He, apparently, didn't have the same language-ideas as she. "You saw our shimmers? Is that even possible for a _mortal,_ Mama?" he asked.

The woman frowned at him. "If thee dost not keep thine own lips sealed, thee could be at mine own blade point one day" she said sharply.

The boy looked deflated, but continued talking. "But she saw the lights" he persisted. "And L'chea said that only one mortal would be able to and would be the one to-"

Ami, for the life of her, couldn't tell you what he said next. Her attention was riveted on the tree stump behind the creatures. And the thing that sat on it. It was Michiru's Deep Sea Mirror!

Seeing that the two Faeries were too busy arguing, she made her way over to the Mirror, intent on retrieving it. The moment she touched it, however, a bright light emitted from the Mirror, capturing everyone's attention.

Ami caught the multiple expressions on their faces -awe, fear, incredibility, disbelief- as she fell into blackness.

"They told me you would come" a soft voice said.

Ami spun around, trying to make her eyes focus. "Who's there?" she wanted to know. Her vision blurred, then everything came into focus.

She was in an apartment, a very plain one. Most of the walls were either white or blue-grey. There were few possessions save the bookcases. In one of the chairs was a woman. Her blue hair was trimmed neatly at her chin, her dull blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She was wearing a crisp white linen shirt and a gray skirt that fell to her calves. Casual shoes covered her feet. She wore no speck of makeup or jewelry. "Me" the woman replied.

"And who are you?" asked Ami again.

"Mizuno Ami" replied the woman.

Ami squinted at the woman, wondering what was going on. Then, she began to note the similarities. The eye- and hair-color was very close, and the facial features were more pronounced, but similar. The older woman had a few strands of gray in her hair, and a few wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. "I don't understand" Ami dropped into another chair.

"It's very simple" the older woman continued. "Right now in your life, you are at a crossroads. I am here to tell you what will happen if you take one road."

"What's your life been like?" Ami asked curiously. "And- what should I call you? I mean, _I'm_ Mizuno Ami. It feels weird to refer to someone else as that."

"Call me ... Hikari" the other woman said finally. Her eyes were dark with pain for a moment, before they cleared. "My life, you ask? My life began, or rather ended, when Seren told us she was no longer Serenity. As senshi, our duty was to our hime. If we no longer had a hime-" she trailed off. "We drifted apart. Haruka and Michiru were the first to leave, heading off on a concert tour around Asia. I heard from Michiru a few years ago- they married and have a daughter. Makoto and I left about the same time. Hotaru remained at Hogwarts, graduated, and is living in the Wizarding World, perfectly content." She sighed, rubbing directly between her eyes. 

"Why do you ask me to call you Hikari?" asked Ami curiously.

Hikari smiled softly, but the pain was still in her eyes. "Seren disappeared years ago, but every year or so we all get letters from her" she explained. "Apparently, she married some man from Hogwarts and they had three children. Hikari is the eldest. Even though we never really see the children, Seren named Makoto and I godmothers to Hikari. Haruka is godfather to her son, Motoki. Hotaru is godmother to her youngest daughter, Reika. Michiru is godmother to her next child, who should be born in a few months."

"Ah" Ami could see why the name was painful to hear, but full of purpose. "What was your life like here, in Japan, after the split?"

"I had always wanted to be a doctor" continued Hikari, a faraway look in her eyes. "With my grades, every medical school in the world wanted me. I ended up attending school in America. I worked there for my residency, but I wanted to return home." She took a breath, a funny look on her face as she looked around the room. "Odd. I've been living in this apartment for almost ten years, and I lived in Japan for my childhood, but this doesn't feel like home."

"'Home is where the heart is'" Ami quoted the old saying.

"And my heart is with my dead hime" Hikari's tone was bitter. Ami glanced up, startled. Hikari gave her a smile as bitter as her voice. "No, I blame none of this on Seren. She didn't _do_ anything. But being a senshi was too much of my life. Without that ... I am a shadow" she waved a hand in a mindless gesture. As if just remembering where she was and what was going on, Hikari folded her hands in her lap and life came back into her dull eyes.

"You don't have friends?" Ami was appalled. "Not even with your coworkers?"

Hikari shook her head slowly. "I don't think you understand" her voice was soft, almost weak-sounding. "All of the doctors I work with are either married or have children to occupy their free time. And I'm _Dr Ami Mizuno _[1] and people don't want to be friends with me" her voice had that bitter quality again. "No, after all, we can't have someone corrupting the world's best brain surgeon." Her voice was frank and her eyes held Ami's firmly. "I am 34 years old and I haven't been on a date since I turned 29. People hold me on a pedestal; they want to see me, watch me, not listen to my problems. They care that I come to work everyday, that I'm alive, not if I want to run away and never come back. People don't want to date me; they want to idolize me. Now-" her voice lightened, and the storm in her eyes disappeared. "We were speaking of you, I believe. What brought you here?"

"You remember Michiru's Deep Sea Mirror?" Ami asked. "Well, I was in the-"

"Yes, yes, you touched the Mirror and you fell into darkness and wound up here" Hikari waved her hand in a gesture of displeasure. "I am already aware of that. I did the same thing, nineteen years ago. But I made one choice when I returned- _AMI!_"

Ami's attention had been diverted by the blackness slowly appearing on the wall. Hearing Hikari nearly shriek her name, she turned, slowly, as though unable to tear herself away from it. Glancing down, she was shocked to see her body was beginning to fade into nothingness.

"Ami, _listen to me!_" Hikari's voice was desperate. "Don't make my mistake! _Listen_ to _all_ the choices the Faeries give you! _Don't_ be greedy with them! _Don't_ take what they say for granted! _Question_ them! And _don't_ anger L'chea!"

And with that, Ami disappeared into the darkness.

Ami blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots from her vision. She clutched her temples as they pounded, before glancing around. She was still in the forest, not more than a few feet from where she had touched the Mirror. The Faeries were still twinkling around, though she could spot only a few colors. The most predominant ones were the green woman from before and another woman, this one red.

"The mortal is awake, M'lene" the red Faerie said. "If you will leave, I will question it" the Faerie continued.

"I wish to observe thee, R'nel" M'lene said.

R'nel inclined her head slightly. Then she turned back to Ami. "Mortal, why did you dare to touch our scryer?" she brandished a blade worse than M'lene's; hers still had what looked like dried blood on it.

"It belongs to my friend Michiru" explained Ami, though some part of her subconscious protested it didn't _feel_ like Michiru owned it. It had felt like _hers._ "It's her Deep Sea Mirror."

"It's called the Mirror of Delphi" another voice piped up. It was the little green boy from before.

"Hush, D'neiu" hissed M'lene, gesturing the boy to come to her.

But he shook his head stubbornly. "L'chea told me that _this_ is the one we've been awaiting" he told R'nel firmly.

"And how would a _child_ like you know of such matters?" demanded R'nel.

D'neiu bristled at her words. "May I remind you that I am three hundred years old and my Ceremony will be in the coming Spring" he snapped. "In a few short months I will no longer be able to be called a child. And I know of this because L'chea had said that myself and Y'neri would be the ones to find and teach the one. Now, L'chea herself will be the one to question the mortal. So, if you will remove your wards ... " he fashioned the question as an order.

R'nel could say nothing to that. It was true, the lad spent most of his time with old L'chea. And he often played messenger for her. It wouldn't be that odd for L'chea to send him. And if L'chea thought this was the one- Without a word, she released the wards that kept Ami from moving.

Ami stood, slowly, aware of the stares she was receiving. D'neiu motioned for her to follow him, and she walked slowly as he flew toward an area away from where the Mirror was. Ami threw one look behind her shoulder at it, reluctant to leave it there.

Slowly, they made their way up to a large tree. D'neiu flitted upwards for a moment to speak with another Faerie, this one a yellow girl around his age, before an older Faerie appeared. Oh, she looked no older than M'lene, but something about her screamed ancient. There was also something very familiar about her ...

"I will not require your company, D'neiu" she said, voice a bit raspy. "Nor yours, Y'neri."

The two Faeries bid her good evening, then disappeared back to what Ami guessed was a celebration.

L'chea looked at her speculatively. She was the first blue Faerie Ami had seen, a pale blue that was nearly white. As soon as the two younger Faeries were out of earshot, a thin smile graced her lips. "Princess Mercury" she nodded her head deeply.

"You know that?" Ami questioned.

"Princess, you do not have your full memories of the Silver Millennium, do you?" asked L'chea, obviously expecting a negative response.

"Not exactly" said Ami slowly.

"As I expected" sighed L'chea. "We of the Faerie are most of what remains of your Mercury Kingdom. I am the only one who is old enough to remember the great Millennium."

"But if you're what was my Kingdom, why do you have Michiru -Neptune's- Mirror?" wondered Ami.

L'chea shook her head slowly. "Princess Neptune was our envoy trying to find you" she explained. "And, like D'neiu has likely told you, it is called the Mirror of Delphi. And it is yours." Seeing Ami's disbelief, she shook her head and continued. "As you know of, your Serenity no longer lives within the mortal body she inhabited. As such, the abilities you have that are tied to her are fading. As you have probably noticed, you no longer have the ability to become the senshi of Mercury." Seeing the startlement in Ami's eyes, she nodded. "And other things- you cannot use your transformation pen as a wand anymore. You cannot feel your connection to Mercury very well. When you were a senshi you needed very little sleep; now you find yourself needing much more."

Ami slowly nodded. "I was going to mention it to Seren, Serenity's reincarnation" she explained, "But it never came up. None of the other girls ever mentioned it, so I assumed I was imagining things. I couldn't transform because it was time for a power boost; my wand wasn't working simply because I wasn't focusing; my connection was weakening because Mercury was at the farthest point in its orbit; I was needing sleep because of all the energy I was exerting in my classes."

"But nothing seemed to help" L'chea finished Ami's thought.

Ami nodded slowly.

"It has nothing to do with power boosts, or your focusing, or Mercury's orbit, or exertion" began L'chea. "It has to do with the fact that you are no longer drawing power from the Silver Crystal. And the other senshi have also had problems, though only two of them have mentioned it to your ... Seren, did you call her?" At Ami's nod, she continued. "She has told them that this will happen. Now." Her voice was stern, eyes hard. "There are three possibilities of where you go from here.

"One" began L'chea. "You forget of the Faerie and return to Hogwarts, remembering only what you want to believe-"

Ami opened her mouth to say yes -after all, this was incredibly confusing business- before she remembered what Hikari had said. She hadn't waited for the other options, instead taking the first choice without thought. Snapping her mouth shut, she let L'chea continue.

A look of triumph in her eyes, L'chea continued, "Your second option is that you can regain your true form and take over your rightful position as Princess Mercury."

Ami was greatly tempted by that. True form? Rightful position? She was about to ask a question when she remembered L'chea said there were three choices.

"And your third choice is that you can learn the truth of the Faerie and gain your true form, and return to Hogwarts to continue what you feel is your duty" finished L'chea, a pleased look in her eyes.

Ami remembered that Hikari said to question the Faerie, but not to anger L'chea. So, tentatively, she asked, "What do you mean true form'?"

L'chea looked confused. "Pardon?"

"You said I could regain my true form'" repeated Ami, wondering what the problem was.

"No, not that" L'chea waved a hand. "I am just surprised. You do not think that is what you looked like on Mercury."

Ami raised a hand to her hair, a startled look on her face. "Huh?"

"Aiya! [2]" L'chea turned her face heavenwards. "Great Selene, give me strength!"

Ami sensed L'chea was getting worked up. Deciding to give the Faerie a few moments, as she muttered to various gods and goddesses, Ami turned her thoughts to trying to guess what L'chea meant. She knew she would have looked different- goodness, Serenity had wings in her transformed state! But L'chea implied something more than just an addition like wings or such.

A few minutes later, after L'chea had been silent for a bit, Ami mustered up the courage to say, "L'chea?"

"Yes, princess?" smiled L'chea.

"You were saying about my true form ... " Ami trailed off, hoping the Faerie would continue.

"Yes" L'chea's bright blue eyes darkened for a moment, before they returned to their normal shade. "Back on Mercury, your appearance was only vaguely similar to this-" she waved a hand at Ami.

Ami suddenly felt very self-conscious, but curious as well. "May I see my true form?" she asked, eager as a little girl told she could wear her favorite dress.

L'chea chuckled at her excitement, but let it die out. "First, I must ask you to make your decision" she objected.

Ami mulled over it for a few minutes before smiling, realizing she had long since known her decision. "The third option" she said in a strong, unwavering voice.

L'chea nodded, smiling brightly. She began to chant, first softly, then louder, then softer again, in a language Ami couldn't recognize. She began to note a pattern; when the words were loud they were higher, but when they were softer, her voice was low. Finally, L'chea completed what sounded like a prayer and whispered four words under her breath.

And Ami gasped as she felt the changes take over [3]. She could _feel_ her appearance changing, but more than that, she could feel that reservoir of power that she drew on changing. She took a deep breath as she felt the ice-cold power wash over her. When it finished, she blinked, pulling off the wire glasses that she no longer needed.

A look of pride shone in L'chea's eyes. "Call your Mirror to you" she instructed. "And you will see your true form."

Ami did so, knowing instinctively how to bring it to her. She made a gesture, and it transformed into a full-length mirror. And she gasped at what she saw.

Her once shoulder length bright blue hair now fell to her feet, and it had lightened to a pale blue color. Clear glass beads held her bangs away from her forehead in sections. She was barefoot, but her nails were tinted a pale blue. Her dress was _not_ what she had expected- it was nothing like the dress Serenity wore. The neckline was modest enough, with strings that wrapped around her neck. It had no sleeves, only the strings. It was fitted to her waist, where it flared out slightly. The dress ended at her knees, but it was in points of different lengths, like icicles. Glass beads, like the ones in her hair, were bunched at where the points began to taper off from the dress. She wore one piece of jewelry- a crystal bracelet on her right wrist. But the most incredible thing were the thin, pale blue, butterfly-like wings that came from her shoulders.

Ami raised a hand to her cheek in a gesture of incredulous surprise. "Incredible" she breathed. L'chea made a sound of pain and she quickly turned to the Faerie. She gasped when she saw L'chea slowly fading away. "L'chea?!"

"Listen to me, princess" L'chea's voice was full of warmth. "The Mirror is also your transformation device. Because Sailor Mercury no longer exists, you have a new form to fight in. You can also transform it into your wand, your _true_ wand. This is what I have been waiting for for these two thousand years. Thank you for freeing me of my burden." She smiled proudly at Ami. "You have my blessing ... " and with that, she disappeared.

Ami was shock-still for a minute, before the realization came to her. Smiling sadly, she let the wind carry her soft words away. "I wish you peace in your next life, L'chea." For she knew what L'chea had tried to tell her. L'chea had been awaiting her rebirth since the fall of the Millennium. She was bound to the Mirror of Delphi, and it prevented her from moving on to the afterlife. Now she could finally be at peace with her Mercurian ancestors.

She looked down at the Mirror, changing it back into its hand-held form. She would have tried out the transformation or the wand when the yellow Y'neri appeared.

"She has passed?" Y'neri knew the answer, but asked the question anyway.

"She has passed" answered Ami.

"With L'chea's passing, I am now the Wise Woman of the Faerie" Y'neri told her, voice wavering just a bit with sorrow for the older Faerie's death. "And as my duty to my planet remains, I will take over the spot as head of the clan. D'neiu will be appointed as envoy between us and you." She saw Ami's surprise and offered the girl a smile. "It is given that all Wise Women have talents akin to what humans call witchery. My talent is slight abilities in ForeSeeing something. I ForeSaw your choice, and as such I know that you will return to your Hogwarts."

"I still have my duty" Ami reminded her.

"And I understand that" nodded Y'neri. "Before you return, though, I must ask that you attend the celebration."

Ami opened her mouth to ask what celebration when the knowledge in her mind answered her and she nodded in an oh yeah, of course' fashion. "Who's playing?" she wondered aloud.

"L'tani" answered Y'neri. "She is a wonderful hand with a lute. I believe she is also the one singing. Please, follow me."

Ami chose to walk, not used to using her wings, and followed behind Y'neri slowly. As they neared the rest of the Faerie, she could hear them quieting. As they glided past rows of them, there was complete silence. Ami let them glimpse the Mirror she held tightly in her hand, the wings on her back exactly like theirs. And the fact that Y'neri carried the staff that L'chea had always had with her.

When they reached the tree stump, Ami sat down on it, so that Y'neri, the only Faerie above the ground, was at level with her.

"I bid all of us Faerie to welcome our Princess, M'nira!" she called loudly.

The name did not startle Ami. That was the name the Faerie were to call her, that she knew without ever telling them or being told. Obviously, Y'neri's ForeSight had Seen that.

"L'chea has passed, and I, Y'neri, Yellow Faerie of our Clan, am her successor!" she continued. "Are there any objections?" She knew there would not be. She had been trained since her birth to take over the role as head of clan and Wise Woman. She nodded. "I wish to keep the Council L'chea gathered over her years. I am also admitting D'neiu into the Council, as envoy between we of the Faerie and M'nira. M'nira has a duty she must fulfill, and will return to Hogwarts."

Ami nodded, looking over the Faeries. She was surprised to see there were few blue ones, only four out of the hundreds of Faeries there. Perhaps blue was a special color for them.

A few of the younger Faeries came forward and presented her with gifts- flowers, mostly, a few small pieces of jewelry. One of the littlest Faeries, a pale pink one, offered her a small bird. With a smile for the girl, she accepted the bird, placing it in her lap. A few of the older Faerie women offered her weapons, but she shook her head. She would fight, yes, but she didn't want to fight to kill. She would stick with her Mirror.

She glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun was beginning to rise. She stood, making sure not to drop anything. "I must return before my absence is noted" she told them, reluctant to return. The closeness, the warmth she felt here made her want to stay but she knew she needed to return. She probably would skip her classes [4] today, but with all the magic she had used, added to the fact she'd had no sleep, she didn't feel so bad about it. She would just alert her Head of House [5] that she didn't feel well. Who knows? Maybe she would just hang out with Seren for the day. She had seen a lot of Serena in the girl, and was more than curious about the life she had hidden from them. She was hurt that one of her best friends had done that, but she was also realistic. She understood why Seren had done that, and she agreed.

--------------

1 -- does anyone know how to say doctor in japanese? or if someone could email me a list of japanese words i'd be eternally grateful.

2 -- no, this isn't something in some kind of Faerie language i'm making up. it's an exclamation. kind of like you have anime characters rolling their eyes and saying "kami-sama" or whatever. a Faerie wouldn't be saying "kami" or "god" so i'm making her say this. it's pronounced eye-uh. and she's calling ami "princess" because how is she gonna know japanese?

3 -- i always read those sere is the one with special powers' fics. i know this started out like that, but i'm gonna have each senshi with a new look, transformation, and powers. this is ami's.

4 -- i know its kind of ooc for ami to be skipping classes. but i need her not to go, so she's not gonna go.

5 -- anybody know who the ravenclaw head of house is? mcgonagall is gryffindor, snape is slytherin, and sprout it hufflepuff. but i can't find out who's ravenclaw.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WANT AMI TO BE WITH:

ami/fred weasley

ami/george weasley

ami/oliver wood

ami/original character

she can't be with draco because i think i'm gonna make this a draco/mako fic. and i think i'm gonna make it ron/hermione too. so, lemme know.

as always, full lyrics to Hoobastank's "Running Away":

Running Away

I don't want you to give it all up

and leave your own life collecting dust

and I don't want you to feel sorry for me

you never gave us a chance to be 

And I don't need you to be by my side

and tell me that everythings all right

I just wanted you to tell me the truth

You know I'd do that for you

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrafice

and I was the one who was lifting you up

when you thought your life had had enough

when I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say

so now I need you to tell me the truth

you know I would do that for you

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

To make you change your mind

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

Is it a waste of time?

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

to make you change your mind

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

(What is it I have to say?)

So why are you running away?

(To make you admit you're afraid)

Why are you running away?


	5. Author's Note

alright

i have a few other things i want peoples opinions on. first of all, how many of you want a mako/draco romance. i would try an ami/draco but i don't think i can write that. to me, they don't work. also, i need to know if i should use a chapter or two to go through sere's lives. i will explain a few, but i want to know if you guys think i should do them all. email or review. thanks,

lessa of ruatha


	6. The Knowledge of the Unicorn

Legacy

Chapter 5: The Knowledge of the Unicorn

by Lessa of Ruatha

AN: like the last chapter was ami's, this one's for hotaru. sorry about the wait, but i had a lot of trouble getting onto ff.net recently. most of the names in this chapter are cornish or welsh (i don't know the difference) so if they have special meaning i didn't know that. remember this chapter is happening at the same time as the last one. read and review.

disclaimer: i do not, nor will i ever, own sailor moon or harry potter. *sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~

"This is because i can spell konfusion with a k and i like it 

It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it 

It's to jimmy eat world and those nights in my car 

When the first star you see may not be a star 

I'm not your star 

Isn't that what you said 

What you thought this song meant"

---- Something Corporate's "Konstantine"

~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. She gathered her books together and bid Madam Pince good night. She wondered what had kept Ami, then shrugged. She didn't really need to study, she more or less knew the information, she was just looking forward to questioning the older girl about something.

Hotaru continued walking down the hallway when a flash of white caught her eye, She spun, and her jaw hit the ground when she saw a transparent white unicorn standing at the end of the hallway.

_::Come, little one.::_

Hotaru gasped, spinning in a circle, trying to figure out who was talking to her. Finally her eyes landed on the unicorn that looked ... amused? "D-Did you say that?" she asked it, feeling foolish despite Hagrid's insistence at her Care of Magical Creatures class that unicorns were extremely intelligent.

_::Aye, I did::_ the eyes, a bright blue that seemed to pierce Hotaru's thoughts, looked even more amused than before. _::Now, if you wish to be back before your classes, we need to hurry.::_

"Hurry?" asked Hotaru in confusion, forgetting that she was talking to a unicorn. "Where? Why?"

The apparition had turned to go down through the halls. It turned back and looked at her plaintively. _::You are the Child of the Light:: _it said simply_. ::We are the embodiment of the Light and the Lunarian.::_

"Light? Lunarian? Surely you must want Seren" she protested. "She was Serenity. Princess of the Lunarians."

The unicorn gazed at her sadly. _::You do not remember:: _it sighed_.:This girl is no longer Serenity. And she was not the only Lunarian among you senshi. Besides, as she is not Lunarian, she is bound to other::_ It fixed her with a single blue eye. _::Your father, King Astraeus of Saturn, was the older brother of Queen Selenity of the White Moon.::_

"I'm Lunarian?!" squeaked Hotaru. "And Sere was my cousin?!"

_::In your last life, you were half:: _the unicorn no longer looked amused, it seemed rather antsy. _::In this one ... well, you'll know by morning. Tonight is the anniversary of your birth in that Millennium. In the morn, we will know if you will ascend to your true form or not.::_

Mind spinning with these concepts, Hotaru followed the unicorn as it sprinted soundlessly through the halls. Soon enough, though, she fell behind, unable to keep up with its infinite speed.

Seeing her stopping, the unicorn stopped and trotted back. _::Rise::_ it told her. Its form flickered, before it became solid. Hotaru stared at it for a moment before gripping its mane tightly and swinging up on its broad back. Without warning, it began running, still silently. Hotaru was surprised, but shrugged anyway.

She had no way to gauge their speed because it was so dark, but she gasped in surprise as it became ever darker, for they had just entered the Forest. She hadn't even realized they were out of the school! A few moments later, the unicorn came to a halt and Hotaru dismounted. She placed one hand on its back so as not to loose her way as they slowly went further into the Forest.

"What's your name, by the way?" asked Hotaru shyly, realizing she didn't know.

_::I am called Trewyn::_ the unicorn said to her. Soon enough, they reached a large clearing.

Hotaru blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness a little more. She still couldn't see much, but she could make out dozens of unicorns, whose pure white coats seemed to glow in the darkness. As soon as she, and Trewyn, stepped forward, a few unicorns moved behind them to complete a circle. Just then, a huge column of fire sprung up.

Hotaru stepped back a few steps, eyes swinging toward where she figured Hogwarts to be.

_::They do not see it:: _Trewyn assured her_. ::This is your test, though. To prove that you are worthy of your title and to gain your true powers. Simply walk into the fire and we will see.::_

Hotaru, having consulted Seren about her senshi powers (or lack thereof), simply nodded her acquiesce. She took a deep breath, and before her nerves could get the best of her, she strode into the fire [1].

She gasped, stifling a cry as the fire washed over her. She could feel her clothes burning off, but, strangely enough, her hair didn't. Her eyes were blurred with tears, and she fell heavily to her knees, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she could hear someone chanting. All she could make out were the words fire,' burn,' and purity' before her attention returned to the flames. Her hands clenched at the soil and she tasted something metallic in her mouth- blood. She had bitten through her lip.

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the fire was gone. Hotaru huddled on the ground, forgetting her nakedness, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She tried to stand up, but her feet crumpled out from beneath her.

"Hold, child, the fire has weakened you" a human voice said.

Hotaru looked up, forcing herself to move.

The other girl tsked, clearly disapproving of Hotaru's encounter with the fire. Her own black hair had been pulled into a half-bun, the ends curling around her shoulders. Her violet eyes, identical to Hotaru's own, were sparkling."I've been waiting for you for over two thousand years" the girl informed her. "You could have shown up sooner."

"Who are you?" Hotaru croaked out.

"Crown Princess Amaiyity of Saturn" the girl chirped.

"But I was the Crown Princess of- _Amaiyity?!_" exclaimed Hotaru. "My name was Maia!"

Amaiyity tsked again, a small scowl darkening her face, but then it lightened. "No" she replied. "Your- _our_" she corrected herself "-mother's name was Maia of Saturn, our father Astraeus of the Moon. Because of two different traditions, they came up with Amaiyity. Maia, because of mother, and the ending because all Lunar females have it. Because mother didn't like Maiyity' she added the first letter of father's name. Amaiyity" she nodded decisively.

"How come I don't remember this?" Hotaru fair shouted.

"Selenity must have screwed up when she sent us- _you_ to the future" shrugged Amaiyity. "I knew I never liked her."

"But she's our aunt!" protested Hotaru, finding the energy to push herself enough to stand up. She noticed she was no longer naked, but she wore simply a white linen shift, nothing special in any way.

"So?" Amaiyity shrugged. "She and Serenity were always fighting. Mostly because of the warrior bit and the idiot Earth Prince-"

Hotaru's mind spun. "But Serenity and Endymion were in love" she remembered.

Amaiyity snorted and looked at Hotaru with wide eyes. "You're serious!" she gasped in amazement. "No! Selenity wanted them to marry for an alliance with Earth, but Serenity refused. She was quite involved with ... oh, goodness, I don't remember his name!" She snapped her fingers, face deep in thought. Then she shrugged. "I don't remember. But he was the prince of something-or-other."

Hotaru, unable to deal with all these shocks, fell back to the ground. Deciding to stay there, she made herself more comfortable. Looking around her, her mouth dropped in amazement. They were floating in the middle of space, just above where the Moon Palace used to be!

Amaiyity seemed not to notice their surroundings or Hotaru's lack of attention as she ranted about Serenity hating Endymion and various other things that escaped Hotaru's notice.

About twenty minutes later, Amaiyity did notice, however, that Hotaru was staring at the moon with a face described nicely as green. "Are you all right?" she cut her tirade short.

"Just very, very confused" said Hotaru weakly.

"It would take a long time to explain everything to you, so ... " Amaiyity glanced up, purposely not looking at Hotaru. "If you'll agree, I'll just transfer my memories to you so we'll kill two hawks with one rock."

"Kill two birds with one stone" Hotaru corrected automatically, for it was often she that had to right Minako's wrangled quotes. Remembering Minako, she frowned. "How so?"

"The only reason I'm here" Amaiyity explained, "-is because I hadn't met with you yet. I thought you'd be reborn immediately, like Serenity, but you took your time" she huffed.

"You know about her other lives?" interrupted Hotaru curiously.

"Mmhm" nodded Amaiyity. "I was her Guardian Angel' if you will, for most of them."

"Could you tell me about them?" Hotaru was now beyond curious.

"Just ask her about them" shrugged Amaiyity. "Last I remember, she loved to talk about them."

Hotaru thought for a bit about the proposition before nodding. "It is rather easier, isn't it?" she asked, before blinking.

"You'll notice differences in your speech" explained Amaiyity. "You'll become ... for lack of a better term, more royal. Your appearance will also change, but you can either go with it or place a illusion charm on yourself." She looked back at Hotaru. "Now. Ready? This shouldn't hurt a bit."

Hotaru nodded, not allowing her fear to come forth. Amaiyity hovered directly in front of her. With one last smile, the apparition disappeared into a shower of sparkles that entered Hotaru's body.

She gasped as she felt the changes ensue. A few moments later, after she was quite sure they were all done, she stood up. Her hands reached up to her hair, first. She noticed it was both softer and thicker than before. And now it fell to her feet, much like a coat would. She pulled it over her shoulder, and couldn't find the energy to be surprised when she saw thick white streaks mixing with and overpowering the violet/black. The plain shift she had been wearing was replaced by a plain light purple shift, ending just above her knees, sleeveless, and a high neckline. The only thing that was different from the first was the color and that it was a silken material, compared to the earlier rough, linen one. On her feet were low white boots. But the most incredible thing was the white cloak that wrapped around her figure completely. It felt like the unicorn's fur, but she decided she didn't want to know. A dark purple stone set in silver clasped it together at her throat.

Just then, she let out a squeak as she was dissolved into fire again. When this fire cleared, she was back in the clearing with the unicorns, though the sun was beginning to rise.

_::Child!:: _she faintly heard Trewyn call her, but all her attention was on the other unicorn that approached.

_::I am called Erlain. Child, what is your name?::_ it asked. Erlain's voice seemed older than Trewyn's, so Hotaru figured she was.

Hotaru opened her mouth, and licked her parched lips, trying to remember. For a few moments the answer eluded her. Finally, she answered, "I am Ninnoc." Frowning, she opened her mouth to correct herself. Either to say Hotaru or Amaiyity. However, Erlain leaned down and touched her horn to Hotaru's forehead.

_::No child, your name is Ninnoc:: _Erlain told her firmly._ ::That was our secret name for you during the Millennium, and your name in this time. Now, you have regained your memories, and I, Erlain the White, bequeath you with your title and gift.::_ A bright light traveled from her horn through Hotaru's body.

Hotaru gasped. It felt like ... eating sunshine, drinking rainbows, like she was being filled with pure, raw, power and energy. It was incredible. When the light receded, she saw what Erlain had called a gift. Around her waist, secured to the bit of cloth that worked as a belt, were at least two dozen silver shurkiens [2]. She pulled one off and studied it.

Because of the new, TRUE, memories, she remembered that this was one of the few weapons her father allowed her to be trained with. She also realized she had no more need for her Glaive, or henshin pen/wand.

_::Also, to not arouse suspicions, we gift you with this::_ Erlain tossed her head and a wand appeared in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru studied it for a moment before she smiled. It was her real wand, the one she had used in the Silver Millennium. "I thank you for these gifts" she said, looking Erlain in the eye.

_::It is an honour to have you among us once more, Ninnoc::_ Erlain said, similar sentiments echoed by other unicorns.

Hotaru's smile dropped. "But- I must return to Hogwarts" she said slowly. "Even if she is not Serenity, I have sworn an oath to protect Seren. I cannot abandon that."

_::Nor will we expect you to:: _explained Erlain_. ::We knew of the vow the moment it was made. All magical creatures did. It was a magical vow, anyways. We have discussed it and settled upon an acceptable idea.:: _She fixed Hotaru with one stern blue eye._ ::You are perhaps curious why Trewyn is an apparition. She has accepted this as her duty. Her life energy will be transported into the lifestone around your neck.::_

Hotaru's hand instantly flew to the violet stone that clasped her cloak.

_::You do not need to wear the cloak, but the gem must be with you at all times:: _ordered Erlain as Trewyn dissolved into the same sparkles that Amaiyity had and entered the stone._ ::Now:: _Erlain visibly straightened. _::Perhaps you'd best rest, Ninnoc. You will find yourself very low on energy soon.::_ That said, she nudged Hotaru in the direction of Hogwarts.

Sure enough, Hotaru could feel the backlash of energy from all the magic she had, apparently, worked. She more than half stumbled to the school, down the halls, and to her room. Later, she would be curious as to how no teacher seemed to spot her. She would soon learn that one of the benefits of having Trewyn's lifeforce in the lifestone made her as quiet as a unicorn.

That accomplished, she fell face-first onto her bed, determined not to wake up for at least twelve hours.

------------

1 - it was like a circular column of fire, maybe three feet in diameter so they can't see her. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!

2 - i couldn't remember if it was shurkiens or shurikens or something else entirely. you know, like chinese (???) throwing stars?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! also i think i'm gonna put a intermission-like chapter between the other three transformations because i'm drawing a blank (remember, no setsuna chap). since not many people bothered to vote, this will be a mako/draco and ami/weasley twin story. 

the full lyrics:

"Konstantine" by Something Corporate 

"I can't imagine all the people that you know 

and the places that you go 

when the lights are turned down low 

and I don't understand all the things you've seen 

but i'm slipping inbetween 

you and your big dreams 

it's always you 

in my big dreams 

and you tell me that it's over 

wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers 

and your restless, and i'm naked 

you've gotta get out 

you can't stand to see me shaking 

no 

could you let me go? 

I didn't think so 

and you don't wanna be here in the future 

so you say the present's just a pleasent interruption to the past 

and you don't wanna look much closer 

cuz your afraid to find out all this hope

you had sent into the sky by now had crashed 

and it did 

because of me 

and then you bring me home 

afraid to find out that you're alone 

and i'm sleeping in your living room 

but we don't have much room to live 

I had these dreams that i learned to play guitar 

maybe cross the country 

become a rock star 

and there was hope in me that i could take you there 

but dammit you're so young 

well i don't think i care 

and if i hurt you 

then i'm sorry 

please don't think that this was easy 

then you bring me home 

cuz we both know what it's like to be alone 

and i'm dreaming in your living room 

but we don't have much room to live 

and konstantine is walking down the stairs 

doesn't she look good 

standing in her underwear 

and i was thinking 

what i was thinking 

we've been drinking and it doesn't get me anywhere 

my Konstantine came walking down the stairs 

and all that i could do is touch her long blonde hair 

and i've been thinking 

it hurts me thinking that these nights

when we were drinking no they never got us anywhere 

no 

this is because i can spell konfusion with a k 

and i like it 

it's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it 

it's to jimmy eat world and those nights in my car 

when the first star you see may not be a star 

I'm not your star 

isn't that what you said 

what you thought this song meant 

and if this is what it takes 

just to lie in my mistakes 

and live with what i did to you 

and all the hell I put you through 

I always catch the clock 

it's 11:11 

and now you want to talk 

it's not hard to dream 

you'll always be my konstantine 

konstantine, they'll never hurt you like i do 

no they'll never hurt you like i do 

no, no, no no no no no no 

this is to a girl who got into my head 

with all the pretty things she did 

hey 

you know 

you keep me up in bed 

this is to a girl who got into my head 

with all the fucked up things i did 

hey 

maybe 

baby 

you could keep me up in bed 

my Konstantine 

spin around me like a dream we played out on this movie screen 

and i said 

did you know i missed you? [x7]

oh god i miss you 

and then you bring me home 

and we'll go to sleep, but this time, not alone, no no 

and you'll kiss me in your living room 

i know 

you'll miss me in your living room 

cuz these nights i think maybe that i'll miss you in my living room 

we don't have much room 

i said does anybody need that room? 

because we all need a little more room 

to live 

my Konstantine"


End file.
